the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleksander
Appearance Being a Deathclaw, Aleksander's appearance can be quite intimidating to most others who meet him for the first time. Deathclaws are described as large, strong, agile mutants that were created from Jackson's Chameleon as a base species, with DNA components from various other species added into the mix. In his feral form, Aleksander appears as a hunchbacked mutant bipedal reptilian with long arms that look vaguely humanoid. His most notable features are his long ebony claws that measure about a foot long and are sharper than any mundane sword, thus giving the Deathclaw species their name. His sandy brown hide is thick and resilient, capable of withstanding great amounts of damage, stress, and pressure, and he sports large, thick horns and sharp spines along his back. In his demi form, he is seen as having fairly tanned skin and short, spiked dark brown hair. His Deathclaw features still maintain a fairly strong presence in his demi form, but they are usually mitigated in size. This doesn't make them any less deadly weapons, however. Aleksander tends to not wear clothing, finding such things to be rather cloying and restricting. His Deathclaw features in his demi form typically eliminate any need for clothes, and even then it's a bit of a hassle for him to wear even a shirt since his spines get in the way. He will wear certain clothes, or try to at least, if they are presented to him and are capable in someway of being able to fit him. The most he has ever worn as far as clothes so far were hand and footwraps that were tailored specifically for him, as well as a tattered blue scarf that is his favorite personal possession. Personality Anyone who has had an encounter with Deathclaws before and lived to tell the tale know that they are inherently aggressive and territorial creatures, and are incredibly deadly foes due to their strength, speed, and the weapons at their disposal. However, anyone who has met Aleksander will notice right away how unusually different he is from most others of his kind. Aleksander is actually quite loving and kind towards just about everyone he meets, and rarely acts aggressive towards anyone unless they did something to deserve it. Despite his intimidating appearance, he is quite a sweetheart and seems to act more like a pet dog than a cold-blooded killer. Even some of his behaviours seem to mimic that of a canine's as well. When he is happy or excited, his tail will start wagging and he will make short, rapid yipping noises. When he's angered or threatened, he will snarl and straighten out his tail to represent an aggressive stance, and so on and so forth. He even seems to enjoy being petted and having his belly rubbed, much like a typical dog or house cat, and will actively seek out attention from others that he likes. However, despite his more domesticated personality, that doesn't make him any less of a threat to anyone who angers or threatens him or anyone else he's attached to. He is still territorial and liable to lash out or even kill anyone who dares to invade what is believed to be his 'territory', which can include certain areas and even certain individuals. And Arceus forbid that you ever mess with any members of his beloved family in Xeta Storm, he is not quick to forgive anyone who infringes on or harms his family in any way or form and he will kill you in your face. As a Bouncer of Xeta Storm, he sticks to his duties to protect his family from any suspicious outsiders. However, Aleksander cannot speak under most circumstances, though he is capable of mimicking phrases much like a parrot does. Therefore he often leaves most of the talking to his fellow Bouncer, Franco. Aleksander can learn how to talk in full sentences, though it will take a lot of time and patience for him to master this ability. Aleksander seems to be drawn towards children more than most other people, and enjoys their company the most. Children tend to like him for his playful attitude and domesticated behaviour, and he takes extra care when he plays with kids as to not harm them with his sharp claws or spines.